


Morning

by OtherCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/OtherCrow
Summary: Matt ist gerade erst aufgewacht, und Clints Haare riechen nach Kaffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366945) by [henrycachill (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/henrycachill). 



> Diese Story hier gehört zu einem der „Orphan Accounts“ darum liegt bei mir keine direkte Erlaubnis dafür vor, sie zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe es gibt hiermit kein Problem, aber falls doch: Es tut mir leid gegen die Regeln verstoßen zu haben und ich bin gerne bereit, es wieder zu löschen.
> 
> ACHTUNG: NICHTS gehört mir! Ich habe es mir lediglich erlaubt, zu dieser Story eine Übersetzung zu veröffentlichen, weil ich den OS auch den nur-Deutsch-sprechenden zugänglich machen wollte.

Matt gähnte, versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was draußen vor sich ging. Er konnte Schnee fallen hören, und trotz der Temperaturen schaffte Clint es, nur in Unterwäsche zu schlafen. Er fragte sich, ob das war, weil er hier mit ihm war, um ihn aufzuwärmen, oder ob Clint immer so war.

Clints Haar roch nach Kaffee. Wirklich alles an ihm hatte diesen leichten Geruch danach. Der Mann trank so viel davon, dass Matt sich manchmal beunruhigt fragte, ob sein Blut daraus gemacht war. Vielleicht war es das – das war die einzig mögliche Erklärung, wie er nur vier Stunden schlafen konnte und es ihm dennoch gut ging. Oder vielleicht waren es auch die zwei Kannen Kaffee, die er morgens immer trank.

Er wollte sich bewegen, vielleicht Clitn aufwecken, aber seine Arme waren um die Hüfte des Bogenschützen geschlungen. Er versuchte, sie wegzuziehen, aber sein Freund stieß ein beinahe unhörbares ‚nein‘ aus, und griff nach Matts Armen, zog ihn näher zu sich heran und hielt ihn in dieser Position fest. Matt tat sein bestes, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Clints Herzschlag war entspannt, und dem Schnee beim Fallen zuzuhören brachte ihn dazu, wieder leicht wegzudösen. Sein Gesicht in Clints Haaren vergrabend, schlief er langsam wieder ein, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.


End file.
